Première rentrée
by p0em
Summary: La croissance de Renesmée s'étant stabilisée, elle peut dès à présent se mêler aux humains comme le reste de sa famille. Voici sa toute première rentrée ! Post-T4


**Titre** : Première rentrée

**Auteur** : p0em

**Fandom** : Twilight

**Temporalité** : Post T4

**Genre** : Friendship, Humor, Family

**Rating** : K

**Statut** : OS – Complet

**Personnages** : Renesmé Cullen, Isabella Swan, Jacob Blake, Edward Cullen

**Résumé** : La croissance de Renesmé s'est stabilisée. Ayant l'apparence d'une jeune femme de dix-huit ans, vingt ans, elle peut enfin se mêler aux humains. C'est donc accompagnée de son petit ami et de ses parents qu'elle fait sa première rentrée au lycée.

**Disclaimer** : Je ne tire aucun bénéfice quel qu'il soit de cet fanfiction. Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

**Notes** : C'est la première et dernière fanfiction que j'écris sur ce fandom. J'ai écrit cet OS il y a quelques années, et depuis, j'ai largement dépassé Twilight.

Il n'y aura donc pas de suite, puisque c'est un OS.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Première rentrée_

Le ciel s'éclaircissait peu à peu. Les sombres nuages prenaient une teinte oscillant entre le violet et le pâle.

Renesmée s'étira en souriant et vint se blottir contre le corps de son petit ami. Jacob dormait encore du sommeil du juste. Elle embrassa sa joue. Il gémit et roula sur le dos, passant un bras autour de sa taille. Finalement, ses paupières se soulevèrent et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire gros comme le monde.

« Bonjour, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle sur le même ton. »

Ils se contemplèrent pendant plusieurs minutes. Chaque matin, Renesmée ne croyait jamais à la chance qu'elle avait. Certains humains passaient toute leur vie à essayer de trouver l'Amour, avec un grand « A ». Elle, dès sa naissance, l'avait eu et avec la possibilité de vivre pour l'éternité avec lui.

Quand le ventre de Jacob commença à gronder, ils éclatèrent de rire puis se levèrent.

Lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine, Bella avait déjà dressé la table. Elle les salua alors qu'elle ajoutait un pancake à une pile déjà haute.

« Prête pour ta première rentrée ? »

Renesmée acquiesça tout en s'asseyant à côté de son petit ami, qui avait déjà englouti plusieurs pancakes.

« J'espère que je vais bien m'intégrer. Après tout, c'est mon premier jour d'école !

- Ça va aller, murmura son père. »

Edward venait d'arriver dans la pièce. Il déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de sa fille. L'air enjoué de Nessie ne fonctionnait pas sur son père qui pouvait lire en elle ses inquiétudes. Elle avait très peur de ne pas pouvoir s'adapter. Si on y réfléchissait, elle n'était née que cinq ans auparavant. Elle n'avait jamais été à l'école : sa croissance accélérée l'en empêchait. Depuis sa naissance, elle n'avait vécu qu'avec les Cullen et les loups. Cependant, chacun lui avait raconté ses propres expériences et elle avait bon espoir de s'adapter aux différents cours, même si depuis quatre années, il n'y avait que sa famille qui lui avaient enseigné ce qu'on apprenait normalement en une douzaine d'années. Mais ses parents lui avaient assuré qu'elle était aussi intelligente que des lycéens « normaux », voire plus.

Carlisle apparut soudainement.

« Il faut que j'y aille. Bonne rentrée les enfants. »

Il fit un rapide salut de la main à tout le monde et disparu aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Edward se gara un peu à l'écart sur le parking. Les élèves étaient déjà présents en masse. Il jeta un regard à sa fille dans le rétroviseur, puis tous les quatre sortirent. Aussitôt Renesmée fut assaillie par l'odeur de sang humain. Des dizaines d'adolescents excités rôdaient autour d'eux. Jacob entremêla leurs doigts, et sa mère entoura ses épaules de son bras glacé, qui eut le mérite de la calmer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Pense à autre chose. »

Sa voix l'apaisa. Edward eut l'impression de se retrouver quelques années auparavant avec Jasper.

Ils avaient reçu leurs emplois du temps quelques jours auparavant et ils se séparèrent pour aller à leurs différentes cours. Edward et Jacob partirent d'un côté, en classe de maths, Bella et Renesemée de l'autre pour deux heures d'anglais.

Quand elles furent installées, dans un coin du fond, le professeur entra. Il se présenta rapidement, puis fit de même avec le programme de l'année et ses manières de travailler. La deuxième heure sonna. Il commença alors son cours. Renesmée levait tout le temps la main, participait le plus possible, heureuse de ce nouvel environnement. Lorsque la pause arriva, elle rangea ses affaires tout en murmurant à toute vitesse.

« C'est génial ! Je ne dis pas que vous avez été de mauvais profs, papa et toi, bien au contraire. Mais ici c'est tellement plus… très… enfin tu vois ! »

Renesmée avait du mal à trouver ses mots. Si elle avait été toute seule avec Bella, elle lui aurait sûrement _montré_ ce qu'elle ressentait, mais il y avait trop de monde. Quand elles rejoignirent Jacob et Edward, qui sortaient d'espagnol, Bella sourit. Elle était heureuse que sa fille se plaise autant au lycée. Elle avait eu peur qu'au contraire, elle ne supporte pas cette promiscuité avec des centaines d'autres humains.

Après avoir embrassé Jacob, la jeune fille regarda son emploi du temps.

« Vous avez quoi après ?

- Biologie, répondit Bella.

- Moi aussi, murmura Edward en coulant un regard en coin vers sa femme. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice. La biologie avait été leur premier cours en commun, leur premier lieu d'échanges.

« Sport, dit Jacob en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de sa petite amie. Avec toi apparemment. »

Renesmée sourit.

« J'espère que je ne vais blesser personne.

- Heureusement que tu n'as pas hérité de la maladresse de ta mère, fit Edward. »

Puis les deux garçons s'esclaffèrent. Bella leur jeta un regard noir et les frappa tous les deux.

« Je vous interdis de rire à mes dépends ! Surtout quand ça concerne ma vie humaine !

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Renemsée. Tu étais vraiment maladroite, avant ?

Les rires des deux garçons redoublèrent.

« Je me demande même si on peut appeler ça juste de la maladresse à ce niveau… remarqua Jacob. »

Bella croisa les bas et leur tourna le dos. Edward vint l'enlacer par derrière et l'embrassa tendrement. La cloche retentit, et Renesmée prit la main de Jacob avant de s'élancer vers le gymnase.

Le midi, tous les quatre passèrent au self. Au moins, il y avait un avantage à aller en cours avec un loup : ils n'étaient plus obligés de gâcher de la nourriture.

Jacob se pencha vers Bella.

« Tu peux me prendre cette grosse tranche de steak bien saignante et un rab' de frites ? »

Bella acquiesça. Le cuisinier lui lança un coup d'œil surpris. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur vers son mari.

« Il se demande où tu peux mettre tout ça, murmura-t-il trop bas pour que les humains ne puissent l'entendre. »

Bella sourit à ses paroles. S'il savait que c'était destiné à Jacob comme petit bonus…

Tous les quatre allèrent s'asseoir à une table à l'écart du reste des élèves. Renesmée n'arrêtait pas de parler, faisait part de ses impressions à sa famille. Bella l'écoutait, mais son regard divaguait dans le reste de la salle.

Comme c'était étrange ! Une barrière invisible semblait les séparer des autres adolescents. Et dire que quelques années auparavant, elle se trouvait de l'autre côté ! Cette époque lui semblait floue, lointaine. Pas seulement à cause de ses souvenirs humains « défectueux », mais depuis son arrivée à Forks, sa rencontre avec Edward, elle avait vécu tellement d'aventures qu'elle avait l'impression de fouler cette terre depuis des dizaines de générations.

« A quoi penses-tu ? s'enquit doucement Edward. »

Bella étendit le bouclier qui la recouvrait jusqu'à Edward, qui pouvait ainsi lire ses pensées. Il esquissa un sourire.

« Le plus important est que tu sois de côté-ci de la frontière, avec moi, avec Nessie. Pour l'éternité. »

La vampire sourit à son tour et effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser.

« Je t'aime tant.

- Je t'aime aussi. »

Renesmée toussota.

« Je crois que ma part d'humanité ne peut pas supporter de voir mes parents se bécoter à table…

- Nous te laissons bien dormir avec Jacob alors que tu n'as même pas six ans ! rétorqua Bella. »

Quand Bella sortit de son cours de mathématiques, Edward l'attendait, seul.

« Où sont Renesmée et Jacob ?

- Ils ont été retenus. »

Machinalement, le couple entrelaça leurs doigts tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de cours de leur fille et de leur gendre. Bella ne percevait que trois personnes dans la salle.

« … tolérerais pas d'autres comportements déplacés durant mon cours, est-ce bien compris monsieur Black ?

- Oui, m'sieur.

- Vous réserverez vos démonstrations de virilité aux récréations.

- Oui, m'sieur. »

Un rire fut étouffé rapidement, puis le jeune couple sortit enfin de la classe. Jacob tenait Renesmée par les épaules et déposait des baisers sur ses boucles bronze. Edward fronça les sourcils et darda son regard sur le loup-garou.

« Tu ne devrais pas autant attirer l'attention sur toi, sur nous.

- Je sais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? interrogea Bella.

- Il a voulu sauver mon honneur, rit Renesmée. »

Cette dernière s'approcha de sa mère et posa une main chaude contre sa joue froide. Bella vit alors Jacob et sa fille assis en cours. Renesmée prenait des notes, concentrée, contrairement aux garçons devant elle. Ils se vantaient de leurs différentes parties de jambes en l'air. La conversation avait ensuite déviée sur les filles plus ou moins sexy de la classe. La favorite était Renesmée. Des paris avaient commencé pour savoir qui serait le plus rapide à la mettre dans son lit. C'est alors que Jacob était intervenu. Il avait élevé la voix, avant d'empoigner son voisin de devant par le col. Le professeur avait interrompu son cours pour lui passer un bon savon.

Quand la scène se termina, Renesmée reprit sa place à côté de son petit ami. Bella leva les yeux en l'air en retenant un rire.

« Jake… C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu sais très bien qu'elle est tout à fait capable de se défendre !

- Même ! Ça ne leur donne pas le droit de parler de Nessie comme ça ! »

Voyant Edward prêt à répliquer, Renesmée lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Papa, ne gronde pas Jake. Avoue que tu réagirais de la même façon pour maman. »

Edward sourit, indulgent. Quoique dise sa fille, il finissait toujours par être d'accord avec elle.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture. En s'installant à l'avant, Bella songea à quel point les prochains mois seraient difficiles. Sûrement à cause de leur aura de prédateurs, les vampires ne craignaient pas d'attirer la sympathie des humains. Cependant, ce n'était le cas ni de Jacob, ni de Rensemée. Jacob effrayait peut-être un peu les autres à cause de son imposante silhouette, un peu comme Emmett, mais il était tellement exubérant et chaleureux (au sens propre et figuré) qu'il pouvait plus facilement se lier aux autres. Quand à Renesmée, elle avait envie de rencontrer d'autres personnes, de se faire des amies. Et puis, elle avait cette facilité à rallier tout le monde à sa cause (sauf Bella…). Elle rêvait d'avoir une part de normalité dans sa vie, comme si sa moitié humaine le réclamait.

Finalement, les aventures n'étaient pas tout à fait finies !


End file.
